


Deal

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [61]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie does Healthy Things, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie finds a way to keep Sporty from flip flopping all over the place, for, oh, let's say nine months. Sportacus doesn't mind. Much.





	Deal

Sportacus was a little surprised by the challenge. 

“For every day you don’t flip flop all over the place, I will do something...  _healthy_ ,” Robbie said, pronouncing the last word with so much hatred that Sportacus almost flinched.

Intrigued, Sportacus asked, “And if I  _do ‘_ flip flop’?”  

“Then I will make you watch as I enjoyed an entire large cake for myself.”

It was tempting to ask what Robbie defined as ‘flip flopping’ but Sportacus didn’t want to push his luck. If this was the only way to get Robbie healthy, Sportacus would do it.

He held out his hand, “Deal.”

Robbie took it and endured Sportacus’ enthusiastic hand shake. 

For the first few days, it was hard on both of them. Sportacus had to watch himself when playing with the kids, least he accidentally flip _or_ flop. Robbie glared at a carrot for a solid 20 minutes before finally eating it. Sportacus watched the whole thing through his telescope and giggled. They kept each other in check; Robbie used his periscope to watch Sportacus when he rescued people and Sportacus kept asking what Robbie had done that day.

After a month, both started to realize how much this deal was changing them.

Now that Sportacus wasn’t flipping as fast as he could everywhere, he could really appreciate Lazytown. He took walks in the forest with the kids, actually waved to people as he passed them instead of just shouting a ‘hello’, and enjoyed taking things a little slower.

Robbie, to Sportacus’ amazement, went for jogs and came up to play with the kids sometimes. He seemed to have a lot more stamina. 

After two months, Sportacus asked if Robbie wanted to go jogging with him.

By month three, it was rare to see them apart.

Things seemed pretty normal, all things considered. The kids sometimes remarked that they missed seeing Sportacus do tricks but agreed it was nice to have even teams for games.  

Nine months after their deal began, Sportacus and Robbie were strolling through the woods. Their hands brushed occasionally but neither said anything about it. There was a snap above their heads and they looked up. A large branch from the tree beside Sportacus was falling fast. Sportacus shoved Robbie away and, without thinking, back flipped himself out from under the branch. It crashed harmlessly to the ground. Both stared at it in silent shock.

“Well,” Sportacus turned and offered a hand to Robbie, “Guess I broke the deal first.”

Robbie tilted his head. Then his eyes lit up in recognition. “To tell you the truth,” he said, taking Sportacus’ hand, “the idea of eating a whole cake now makes me a little sick.”

Sportacus smirked, “To tell _you_ the truth, I think that back flip make me a little dizzy.”

Both laughed. They didn’t let each other’s hands go.


End file.
